This application relates to a non-metallic cover that is positioned on a fixture that holds a turbine engine component during a manufacturing process, the cover protecting the turbine engine component from scratches.
Gas turbine engines typically include turbine rotors having a plurality of removable turbine blades and a plurality of static vanes. Before a manufacturing process, a metal turbine blade is installed in a metal fixture. The turbine blade must be accurately aligned with an opening in the fixture to prevent scratching of the turbine blade during installation. The metal to metal contact between the turbine blade and the fixture can scratch the turbine blade. If the manufacturing process is a laser drilling process, laser splatter can collect on the fixture, which can be difficult to remove.
There is a need in the art for a cover that protects a turbine engine component from scratches and that overcomes the other drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.